


Отражение

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Ньют попался Гриндельвальду. И ушел от него живым.





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Cо всеми участниками не все в порядке, сложности с согласием, упоминается нон-кон, Ньют — «сова» и не рад этому.

— Что он сделал с тобой? — спрашивает Дамблдор. Он нависает неприлично близко, но Ньют не отводит взгляда.

— Ничего страшного, — не врет Ньют. Он жив и даже цел; это много.

— Расскажи подробнее. — Дамблдор хмурится. Будто на уроке, но глаза горят ярким голубым огнем.

Ньют вздыхает.

— Поцеловал. 

— Как? — бесстрастно спрашивает Дамблдор. 

— Довольно ласково.

Дамблдор оказывается еще ближе, и его губы накрывают губы Ньюта. Он отвечает. Это не первый их поцелуй, может, даже не самый странный.

— Так? — Голос все еще ровный, старательно ровный.

— Не совсем так. Позвольте, я покажу.

Дамблдор, словно только этого и ждал, обмякает, позволяя поставить себя в любую позу. Ньют кладет ладони ему на щеки. Прикрывает глаза.

Когда Гриндельвальд дотронулся до него, было страшно. Одно его движение — и вспыхнешь, как магловская спичка. Даже обугленного остова не останется.

Но он сделал вот так. Раскрыл языком рот Ньюта, провел по губам. Погладил по щекам большими пальцами, коснулся висков движением, будто заправлял волосы за уши. Соскользнул ладонями на шею.

Ньют делает то же самое, превращая холодную, пугающую картинку в своей памяти в настоящее, и Альбус начинает дышать чаще. 

— Дальше. Что было дальше? — Глаза Альбуса закрыты; в голосе — мольба.

Ньют сползает к шее. Мягко хватает губами за кожу, потом легко прикусывает. Ненадолго сжимает чуть сильнее, до краткого укола боли, потом снова ласков.

Он прекрасно запомнил все, что делал Гриндельвальд.

— Потом он раздел нас обоих. Просто рукой повел.

Альбус, не отвлекаясь, делает движение рукой — и теперь их тел касается лишь воздух да тканевая обивка. Ньют вздрагивает, а под его губами бешено бьется пульс Альбуса. 

Ньют спускается поцелуями вниз, к соскам и прикусывает их по очереди. Гриндельвальд тоже знает, какие ласки нравятся Альбусу. 

Ньют почти равнодушен к тому, чтобы его хватали за бедра и ягодицы, сжимали, грубо тискали. Но у Альбуса от этого всегда встает, он начинает дышать часто и подаваться вперед; и Гриндельвальд делал это с ним. Ньют повторяет все на Альбусе. 

Тот не открывает глаза и больше не просит. Но просьбы больше и не нужны.

Взять член в обе ладони, потереть, подрочить резко, лаская сильно и недолго. Услышать, как дыхание превращается в стоны. 

Ньют отстраняется, и Альбус вытягивается на диване, закидывая одну ногу на спинку, другую отставляя в сторону. Он бледный. Не настолько белый, каким был Гриндельвальд над Ньютом — но тогда Ньют тоже не смотрел. Пока это делали с ним — и не с ним.

Альбус никогда не любил подготовку, предпочитая подождать. Ньют тоже, поэтому ему не было так уж плохо, когда Гриндельвальд неспешно, но настойчиво втолкнул в него член.

Он замирает, оказавшись внутри Альбуса. Невесомыми касаниями дразнит член. Проводит ногтями по бедрам, заставляя вздрагивать. Начинает двигаться, сначала медленно. 

Альбус ломает последовательность, требовательно притягивая Ньюта к себе. Ньют, не возражая, входит порезче. Альбус хочет больше, Альбус думает не о нем.

Ньют просто передает ему случившееся, надеясь, что после этого оно его оставит. 

Альбусу хватает выдержки стонать, не упоминая имени. Ньют тоже не смотрит, повторяя движения, изначально предназначенные не ему. Он продолжает, пока Альбус под ним не выгибается, хватаясь пальцами за спинку дивана, и семя не выплескивается ему на живот.

И не останавливается после этого. Ньют был не первым, кого Альбус просил продолжать, закончить как им угодно, внутрь, обещая потерпеть, потому что ему нравится. Ньют об этом пристрастии помнит. Гриндельвальд тоже.

Ньют старательно не думает ни о чем, кроме чисто физических ощущений, кроме горячей плоти вокруг своего члена. Он придерживает за бедра и трахает бездумно, зная лишь, что должен кончить.

Ньют замирает, достигнув цели. Изливается внутрь, глубоко войдя. Потом медленно отстраняется. 

Некоторое время в комнате стоит тишина. Потом Альбус тихо говорит:

— Спасибо.

Ньют кивает.

Он ушел живым от Гриндельвальда лишь потому, что тот хотел кое-что передать.

Он просто сделал это для Альбуса.


End file.
